Lady Hood
by Paris0311
Summary: On his way home from his date, Prince Jace, is ambushed and robed by none other than Lady Hood. She has been stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor for the past 6 months and hasn't been stopped. Something the prince couldn't figure out. Have they met before? Will the prince find out who this girl is? Read and find out! A modern day Robin Hood twist!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here's my Fairy Tale! As I said in the summary it's based off the idea Robin Hood but with a few twists. I will continue writing my other story as well so no worries. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

Narrator POV

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Idris lived a handsome prince; too handsome form his own good. He was 5' 11" tall and muscular with a light golden tan. His face was chiseled but not so much that it looked too good to be true. His hair was golden curls that reached to his shoulders and every girl that has been near, a.k.a making out with, him have ran their hands through his lushes curls. His eyes were just the same except they were more of a molten gold and anyone who looked at them laid pitying in his arms. It was as if he showered in gold his whole life, he was the kingdoms golden boy.

But like I said before, he was too handsome for his own good. Not only was he the kingdoms golden boy but also the kingdoms player. Every girl fell for him; who wouldn't he was a prince and he was smoking hot. Just as every girl fell for him he broke every girl's heart. The prince had a record for his action and everyone knew it. Even though he was known for sleeping around girls keep throwing themselves at him hoping that they could change his mind. None of them really cared for the prince, they only cared about the money and power he held. He didn't care what they thought of him, he only cared about how he thought of himself. Many people describe him as selfish, arrogant, stuck up, cocky bastard. Still there was more to him, but no one has found it yet. And our lovely and arrogant prince's name was Jace Herondale, 20 year old son of Stephen and Céline Herondale.

Next to the Iris was the Kingdom of Alicante. This kingdom was ruled by Robert and Maryse Lightwood, with their children Alec, Izzy, and Max Lightwood. Alexander or Alec, 20 year old, was 5' 10" tall and just as muscular as Jace with porcelain skin. His face was as chiseled as Jace's but it was still defined. He had short, raven colored hair and deep light blue eyes. He was a very shy but tough, fun, loving and caring to others. Many girls have fallen in love with Alec but their feelings shall never be return. Everyone in the kingdom knew and accepted that their prince was gay. Still his father wished he would be straight and carry on their name, he now rested his hope in Max.

Isabelle or Izzy, twin sister of Alec, was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. She was 5' 8" tall and had the best curves ever known to woman kind. Her skin was perfect soft porcelain. Her hair was raven black like her brother's and it reached down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost like it was an ocean of chocolate; oddly enough that was her favorite food. All the boys fell for her and all girls envied her. She was almost as much as a player as Jace but she knew her limits.

Max was 13 years old and was cute. He was 4' 11" and his skin was natural beige. He had a brown messy hair and grey eyes; he wore square glasses all the time. Max wasn't one for dating or crushes. He was more into Japanese comic books called manga. It was like his world revolved around them. Everyone found it adorable at how excited he could get if you buy him one.

The Lightwoods and Herondales grew up together and so did their kids. Jace, Izzy, and Alec were inseparable as children; they still are today. They do everything together. The kingdoms recognized them as the 3 most powerful rulers ever.

Present Day

Jace was riding home in family carriage after his date with Countess Kaelie. Kaelie skin was spray on creamy beige. She was 5' 6" and has pale blonde hair that went a little further than her shoulder. Kaelie and Jace have been dating for a week now and he was already getting bored. It wasn't that she wasn't nice and all but she was so boring. She just wasn't interesting anymore. He decided next week he would dump her.

He looked outside the window of the carriage into the woods. He really didn't find anything interesting about them. All he saw was trees, moss, animals, bushes and bugs. He remembered that at a ball a girl had told him that if he only saw the beauty in himself that he wouldn't be able to appreciate the beauty of other things. He tried to remember the girls name when all of a sudden his carriage had come to a quick halt. His body was jerked forward but he remained in his seat. He decided to go outside and demand to know why they stopped.

Once he got out he walked over to the front of the carriage. Once there he saw nobody at the reins. He took out his knife and walked to the other side to see the men knocked out on the ground. He looked all around him to see if anyone was around when he heard movement inside the carriage. He opened the other side of the door and saw a girl in a hood grabbing the gold that had been in there.

"Hey!" Jace yelled. The girl looked up, her face hidden by a mask, and saluted before running off with the gold. He started chasing after her but soon lost sight of her. "Damn it!"

The girl in the hood was known as Lady Hood. For about 6 months she has been stealing for the rich and given the money to the poor. No one had seen her face or anything before to detect who she was. Something about her was familiar to the prince. It was like he had seen her before. He was always drawn to her and he didn't know why. It was his goal to figure out who she was. Jace Herondale always gets his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy! Read and review!

Narrator POV

Jace finally wakes up the men and they immediately head straight for the palace. The palace was almost like a cathedral. It was designed medieval style with the pointed peaks and brick walls. It was showered in gold, blue and white. There were few stain glass windows with the Herondale family symbol placed in the middle. They were a prideful family and they wanted everyone to know it. They had gardens everywhere, a horse stable in the back and pond. To get to the palace you had to cross over a brick bridge that led to a brick circle in front of the palace. In the middle of the circle was a marble fountain with the Greek god Kratos who was the god of strength. The staircase that led into the palace was a beautiful marble that was polished every day. The inside palace had a grand ballroom and enormous library. There was an approximate of 100 rooms inside and a long dining room. The kitchen was marvelous to the extent and the halls were filled with paintings and pictures of Herondales over the generations.

Once Jace got to the palace he made his way to the king's throne room to where his mother and father were sitting. Now is the usual time the king and queen would read over the town's request, which was a very valuable time for them. Jace didn't care; all he cared about was finding who this Lady Hood girl was. "Father I need to speak you this instant." He demanded.

"Jace as you can see we're in the middle of something so will you please wait till later?" King Stephen said tiredly for he had just got back from Alicante this morning.

"No it can't father. It's about Lady Hood." This made both the king and queen look up from what they were doing. The king had hated this woman from the beginning. Lady Hood had been stealing their money that they use to support their army and their people. It wasn't as though they weren't big enough; he just wanted them to be bigger than anyone else's. He has taxed his kingdom only a little, but the people he was taxing the most was a little town outside the city. He didn't care all that much for them and they were a small village so they weren't as important. So he had higher taxes for them, about double or triple of what he makes his city pay. It had seemed logical to him. "She ambushed us on the way home from the Countess's house this afternoon."

The king banged his hand onto the table so hard that the sounded vibrated through the halls and room. "She must be stopped!" he started pacing back and forth. "Sir Jon!" he called in the head knight of the kingdom.

Jon was 5' 10" and muscular with a toasted tan skin color. His hair was a sliver blonde and his eyes were a dark emerald green. He had been working at the palace for 2 years now. "Yes my lord?" he bowed as he came in.

"I need you to raise the bounty on Lady Hood and Jace I want you to go out into the woods and look for her."

"As you wish sir." Jon bowed and exited the room.

"Yes Father." Jace was now sent on a mission to find this girl and throw her into the dungeon where she belongs.

LHPOV

Yes! I'm finally home! Stealing for the poor of the town is not that easy; especially when you have to travel miles away and have to wait for someone to actually come by. I jump off my horse that I hide a half a mile away from where I robbed the prince. It was the usual routine; hide the horse, wait for the prey, attack, steal, run, and hide in a tree till they're gone. You might be wondering why I do this, well that's easy to answer. I just can't let the town of Mundane go bankrupt and thanks to my thieving the town hasn't been all that bad. We're just surviving on what we have.

I tie up my horse, grab the bag of gold and head inside my house. It was a two-story house with 4 rooms, a dining room, kitchen, living room, and a study. It wasn't that fancy though, it was just a plain brick house with a plain inside, except for all the paintings in the house. My mom and I are both artist and with our free time we work on art. I don't want to boast but we're the best there was, is and will ever be.

I get inside and place the bag freely on my table. I walk into the kitchen and I smell my mom cooking my favorite, spaghetti! My mom is 5' 6" with auburn hair and creamy beige skin tone. She has curves and dark emerald green eyes, and her name is Jocelyn Fray, duchess. The townsfolk say I look just like her. "Hey mom, that smells so good. When will it be done?" I say taking a seat on the counter

She turns towards me and gives me a warm smile. "Hey sweetie and it'll been done very soon. How was work?" Yes my mom does know about me stealing, she was actually the first to say it was a good idea. I run over to the table and bring it right to her. Her eyes light up and I can see the smile on her face getting even bigger. "How much is that? Who did you get it from this time?" She gets really anxious because she loves how I get to meet such important people, even if it's only for a few seconds and I'm stealing from them.

"I stole from the prince." I say with so much pride but I wait a few seconds to tell her which prince for "dramatic" affect. "Prince Jace of Idris." I wait for her reaction. 3, 2, 1.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!? Holly Shit! That's fantastic!" she elopes me into a giant hug, squeezing me while swinging back and forth. She's also giving me one of those happy talking laugh things. "That's great, ok well dinner will be done soon so why don't you go change out of those clothes." I nod my head and make my way upstairs.

I go to my room and strip out of my clothes. I change into mid-thigh plaid black and red skirt with a white V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket that reaches to my halfway down my torso. I pull my hair out of the bun and let my fiery red curls, not that curly but wavier, fall to just above the small of my back. I look into my mirror and see the girl hidden behind the mask. She has beautiful light emerald eyes, fiery hair, curves, about 5' 3", and has very few light freckles on her natural beige skin. This girl was smoking hot. All the boys fell for her where ever she went but for the past 5, almost 6, years she hasn't really left the town.

I'm in the middle of fixing up my make up when I hear someone from down the hall make their way over to my room. "Mommy, you're home!" I turn around to see my 3 year old daughter Seraphina come into my room. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and extraordinary golden eyes with flecks of emerald in them. She was my pride and joy and I couldn't ask for anything better than her. She was honest, smart, pretty, strong, and caring.

I crouch down to give her a big hug and a kiss on the top of her head. I notice she didn't come in alone and see my partner in crime/best friend Simon come in. He's 5' 9", semi-muscular, and had a Caribbean tan. He has brown hair with a little bit of curls to them and light brown eyes that are covered up by his "nerd glasses", as I like to call them. I go over and give him a hug too. Today he had been babysitting Seraphina while I was away. We all talk a little bit of what we did when my mom calls us to go downstairs for dinner. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you. My name is Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary.

So what did you think? I hoped you liked this chapter. Was Clary hot enough for you? Sorry if I didn't explain how hot she looks. Continue reading! Also check in on my other story The Return if you haven't read it. Read and Review!

See ya soon,

-Paris


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm supper late on chapters. I didn't like the way my stories were going so I decided to rewrite them. There are a few changes like everyone is 20 and Seraphina is 3. Here's chapter 3 of Lady Hood. I hope you like it!**

CPOV

"Mommy!" Seraphina cries. I jump up from my sleep and rush into her room. She's standing up in her crib bawling her eyes out. Once she sees me her arms shoot out as her way of saying "pick me up".

"What' wrong Ser – Berry?" Simon had granted her with that nickname when she turned 2. I walk us over to the rocking chair and sit down. I move us slowing back and forth while whispering calming words into her ear. She eventually calms down and tells me she had a nightmare. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yeah, tell me the one 'bout the pwince and the maidwin." She's loved that story ever since I can remember, well as long as she could. She loves it that sometimes she even asks me or Simon to play it out with her. So I begin to tell her the story.

"Once there lived this beautiful prince. Everyone in the kingdom was in love with hime, especially all the girls. But why wouldn't they? He was golden everywhere, from looks to personality. He played out this happy fantasy when he saw his people, but once he was alone he was sad. No one ever knew of the prince's troubles. He had hidden his true feeling from everyone, even his family.

"One night the King and Queen of the kingdom decided to throw him a ball. They invited every fair maiden that their kingdom had, even the ones from the small towns. This ball was going to be huge. Ladies would dress up in the finest silks, wear the shiniest jewelry, and the most sparkly shoes. The men would wear the finest suits money could buy. The only rule was that everyone invited to the party must wear a mask. The ball had lasted 2 nights. There was laughing, dancing, eating, and so fun much. Everyone who came felt they were the luckiest and everyone who didn't envied the guest.

"During the ball the golden prince was asked to dance with millions of girls. Near the end of the second night the prince excused himself from dancing. He walked over to the balcony to catch his breath and just let everything slip past him as he went into deep thought. Little did the prince know that a maiden, not as fair and dressed up but still beautiful in her own, was watching him for the past 2 nights. Tonight she decided she had enough courage to talk to him.

"The maiden had walked over to the balcony, next to the prince, and gently rest her arm against the railing. Still not catching the prince's attention she cough hoping he'd look her way, which he did. He had plastered on a fake smile and greeted the maiden. 'How do you do, my name is…' but the maiden had cut him off.

'Yes I know who you are golden prince,' the maiden curtsied and bowed her head.

'Oh no, please don't bow,' said the prince. 'I wouldn't want you to ruin you're beautiful gown.'

'As you wish,' she replied. Silence surrounded them and she looked out towards the forest. 'You know,' the maiden began. 'I see you.'

'Well I am a pleasant sight to look at,' boasted the prince. 'I am the most handsome prince around and all the girls love my golden looks. You aren't that bad looking yourself,' he winked at her but it only made her frown.

She pointed towards the forest and town then asked the prince 'What do you see out there?' Confused the prince looked out towards the darkness and houses. All he saw was bland land compared to his backyard.

'All I see is some run down house and a black forest. There's nothing beautiful or interesting about it.' The maiden sighed and started to walk away from the edge of the balcony. 'Did I say something wrong?' the prince he asked hop not to upset her more.

'If you only see the beauty in yourself then you won't be able to appreciate the beauty of other things,' she was about to leave but the prince had grabbed her arm.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you,' he whispered. 'Show me more beautiful things,' he lightly pulled at her beautiful locks of hair, admiring the soft, shininess of it. Softly the maiden chuckled and agreed. The rest of the night, before she had to leave, the prince and the maiden sought out more beautiful things. THE END"

Seraphina had fell asleep by the end of the story. I looked down at me beautiful angel and smiled. I quietly and gently placed her back into her bed. When I got to my room I plopped onto me bed and let sleep take me away.

* * *

Dream

_Once they had left the balcony they grabbed a couple glasses of wine and traveled through the halls. They looked at the beauty in the paintings, the maiden had adored art. They had joked all night. After looking at lots of painting the prince asked if the maiden would like to come to his room. She was hesitant at first but decided that she enjoyed the prince, the real prince. Not the one that hide himself from the others. He was sweet and kind, not tough or a manwhore, he was be himself._

_Once they got to the room the prince had shut the door. He wrapped his arm around the maiden's waist and pushed her hair to the side so he could gently kiss her neck. The maiden tilted her head to give him more access as she moaned. She turned around and brought his lips to hers. The kiss gentle and sweet. She loved kissing him this way but she wanted more. _

_The kiss became hungry and filled with want. The prince had swiped his tongue across her lips asking if they can go farther and she allowed him access. They explored each other with their mouths and hands. The maiden moved her hands into the beautiful golden hair as his hands moved up and down her sides. The prince had undone the maidens dress as she removed his shirt. _

_He removed his lips from her, both of the gasping, and stared into her green eyes. He bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around her. He carried her over to his bed and started kissing her again. The maiden knew that she might never see him again and that he might forget her. That is why she wanted to make this last, but once the sun rises she'd be gone. _

_The whole night was magical. Then when the maiden had woken up during the night she saw that the prince was still asleep. A single tear slid down her face, she knew she had no right to cry but she only let one slip. She gotten changed quietly and walked over to the side of the prince. "Farewell my golden prince. I hope you find the beauty in this world," she whispered. Gently she placed a kiss on his head and disappeared out of the castle._

End of Dream

* * *

JPOV

Dream

I look around the room and for some reason there's this girl in front of me and all I want to do is kiss her. _I lock the door then move to kiss her neck. _Her skin is so soft._ She turns around and kiss me softly. I kiss back with the same feeling. I run my tongue across her lip and she allows me to enter._

_ The kiss becomes more hungry and wanting. Her hand run through my hair and I can't help the moan that releases when she tugs. My hand run up and down her body. My finger moved to the back of her dress and I start to undo her dress. During the girl moves her hand to undo my shirt._

_I removed my lips from her, both of us gasping for air. I look into her eyes that seem so familiar, _who is this girl?_ I bend down a bit so to carry her to my bed. I put her down lightly and then my body's over hers in seconds. I lend to down kiss her more._ Is this real?All of a sudden the scene changes and I'm asleep. _I wake up and feel the bed around me. …..? My eyes shoot open and see that the girl is no longer here. Disappointment runs through. 'I don't even know her name.' sadly I fall back to sleep._

End of Dream.

I wake up due to knocking on my door. Groaning I get up and head towards the door not so joy able. I swing open the door angrily and stare at the cowering maid. "What is so important that you had to wake me from my sleep?"

Sheepishly the maid replies "Your father wishes to speak to you in his study at once." She bows her head and scurries off to do some other task. I huff with annoyance and wonder why my father wants to see me so early in the morning. As I get changed my mind wonders toward my dream. '_Who was that girl?' _Deciding this wasn't the right time to wonder about a girl, I get changed and head towards my father's study.

I knock on the door to alert my father that I'm. I hear him grunt through the door to enter. "What is it father that you had to wake me?"

"I need to talk to you about Lady Hood." At this I wake up more and become more alert. "We need to devise a plan on how to capture her." I nod my head and we begin to discuss the situation. _This is why I can't think about any other girls beside Lady Hood. _Yet my mind still wonder to that girl with green eyes.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I sorry that it's been too long -_- I promise to work harder on my stories. I'm going on vacation in a few days and during then I'll be working on my storied because we don't have any definite plans will we there. I'll update either near the end or when we come back. Once again I'm sorry. Read and Review!**

**See ya soon,**

**Paris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews as well! Now here's **

**chapter 4!**

JPOV

After hours of discussing with my dad about a plan we hadn't decided. Since we were getting nowhere I decided to stroll around the palace. The halls were decorated with portraits of royalty and other unique paintings of garden and life. I scan through all of them occasionally stop to look at the ones of my ancestors. I look almost nothing like them. The only thing I got was my mother's golden hair and my father's built. My eyes and my sharp features are my only unique physical looks. I guess I'm different because everyone in my family except my mother has black/brown hair and blue/brown eyes. Everyone looks closer to my 5th great grandparents Edmund and Linette Herondale who first ruled this kingdom.

I start to think about how cousin Will when I hear the doors to the front entrance open. I make my way through the halls and stop at the top of the large staircase. At the bottom of the stairs are my longtime friends the Lightwoods. Alec, my best friend, is the first to notice me and nods in acknowledgement. He's wearing is usual black faded jeans with a blue faded sweater that has his family crest sewn on it. Isabelle looks at Alec then to where he's looking and sees me. Next to notice me is Max.

I descend the stairs and go to great my friend. Alec gives me a bro hug like usual which I return. Next Izzy walks over to me and gives me a hug. She's wearing a mint green skirt with a black crop top, light grey sweater and black sandals. Once she releases me Max practically jumps me. He's always looked up to me since I can remember. I never had any siblings so he's like a little brother to me. He's wearing a comic shirt and blue jeans. I ruffle his hair and laugh when he shoves away from me.

"Come on man! I'm not 10 anymore," he says annoyed but he can't help the smile growing on his face. I just chuckle more at him.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" They usually call or text when they're on their way over.

"Mom and Dad wanted some 'alone time' so they excused the help for the day and told us to get out." Alec shrugged not really caring.

"So you just decide 'Oh let's just go to Jace's'? What would have happened if I was busy with work?" I inquire

"Please. You working? Don't make me laugh."

"Shut it Max. And for your information I was working this morning. Lady Hood struck again." Their eyes go wide. My father has asked Robert for his opinion before regarding her. Obviously they told their children just in case she struck there but I seems like she only has problems with our kingdom.

After telling them about what happened we decided to get something to eat. While waiting on food we were catching up each other's lives. Izzy tells us about all the new clothes she bought and Max talks about his comic books. Me and Alec talk about weapons every once in a while.

We spend the whole da talking and eating. Alec saying that their parents still want alone time decides that they're sleeping over. We head to the movie room and camp out with sleeping bags while watching The Princess Bride. We all fall asleep around 2am.

The Next Day

After Alec, Izzy and Max left father called me back to his study. I get to the study and knock on the half open door. "What is it father?"

"Ah Jace, yes I need you to go collect taxes for me today. One of the guys got sick and there's no one else to go pick them up," he continues to write not even looking at me once.

"Sure thing. What town was he assigned to?"

"Mundane." I nod and head towards the front of the castle. _Town of Mundane._Such a boring place should have such a boring name. The journey is about a day and a half so I can't help but close my eyes as we ride away.

* * *

CPOV

_Ugh. It's tax day. _Tax day is the worst. This is when a royal tax collector comes to take what little money this town has. It also means I have a lot of work to do for the week. I have to go through 4 towns to give their money back to them. Our town is the closest so we're the first. Also the collector usually stays for 2 day in the town to collect and count to make sure everything is there. At least that won't be so hard. The guy who usual comes here is an old fat guy. _Ok well he's actually 48 and chubby, plus he's very kind to us_. Harold hates taking the money from us but he has no other choice.

Every tax day my family has to change our looks because we can't take the chance of being found out. I go to the bathroom and put on my brown wigs and hazel contacts. I decide to wear a dark purple shirt and grey jeans. I go into Seraphina's room and put on her light brown wig. Since she's still young I can't put the contacts in her eyes yet. When I finish putting her in her pink dress we head downstairs where mom is already dressed and cooking.

I walk over to her and kiss her good morning on her cheek. I set Ser down in her high chair while I help mom finish up breakfast. Just as we set down the food Simon comes in. "I smell food!" I laugh at his weirdness, welcoming him in and making him a plate as well.

Once breakfast is over we take Ser outside to play. Mom and Ser play with the ball while Si and I sit on the stairs talking. "So you ready this week?"

"Yeah I guess. How about you, are you ready?" I ask.

"Always ready to steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"Well good because this is going have to be fast since I just attacked 5 days ago."

"Yeah why did you attack so close to tax day?" he looked at me questionably. I usually rob a week and a few days before tax day.

"I saw Mary's kid the other day. You know, Franklin, and he was getting sick again. Plus she and her husband are both working and I don't know. I guess I just got angry." I put my head into my knees thinking about my poor town. Compared to the rest of the town my family is living a good life. With all the art we sell to other kingdoms, so we don't get close to ours, we have enough money to survive and have extra. Others in this town are just surviving or struggling. My family sometimes makes food for those who struggle or don't have anything. I guess that's why I do what I do. I've always love help out others.

I taking out of thought buy the faint sound of a horse's neigh. I stand up and look toward the forest. _They're here._ I walk over to Seraphina and my mom. She looks over at me and understands. Seraphina comes to stand next to me as mom goes to ring the bell to alert the town the tax collector is hear. Once she's done she runs into the house to grab our money. Simon says goodbye and runs to his family's side. We walk to the town square where we hand over all the hard money we've earned. By law we must all meet their and hand over the money.

Once we're all in town we wait for the carriage. Simon, his sister Rebecca, and his mom come to stand next to us. The carriage shows up in a matter of seconds. When it comes to a halt the footman goes to the side of the carriage to open the door. What surprised us all is that it wasn't Harold who came out of the carriage.

Instead of Harold the Prince of Idris, Jace Herondale, stepped out. I couldn't help but stare eyes wide at him. _This is not good_. I look over to Simon who is thinking the same thing. _I just stole from him not to long ago_. I look back to the prince who has a scowl on his face. He didn't seem too happy to be here either. He scans through the crowd and then his eyes land on mine. He looks me over the smirks. That's when I fall back into reality and return him a scowl.

"Well I'm sure this must be a pleasant surprise to all of you. You're usual tax collector has fallen ill so I have taken his place for this month's tax day." He grabs pale brown, woolen bag from one of the men's hand. "Please place your bags in here. I will call all your names by household in alphabetical order. Let's begin."

He starts calling the names in order. As he does I stare at him. I can't believe he's here. Simon taps on my shoulder and I give him a look. He tilts his head towards the prince and I realize our name was called. Every member of the family must go up because they charge based on the number of people in a household. I take hold of Ser's hand and place her behind me then I follow my mother.

"Fray family?" he asks looking over us and notices it's me. He smirks and says to my mother "Do you have a husband ma'am?" She tells him that my father died 7 years ago. Then he looks at me "What about you?"

"Haven't the pleasure of meeting a suitable man," I say with venom in my voice.

"That such a pity my dear," his smirk getting wider. He raises an eyebrow and looks behind me. "And who's this little angel?" he bends down to Ser. "Hey there sweetie. Is your sis a good protector?"

"She's my daughter," I say without any shame. He looks surprised but he hides it fast. Seraphina tugs on my hand.

"Mommy is he a weal pwince?" she asks.

"I sure am a real prince," he smirks once again and she giggles not really understanding the situation much. "It very nice meeting you princess." He kissed her hand lightly and Ser giggles again.

I cut in to their chat trying to end this fast. "Well, yes we must go now Ser." As Jace stands up he grabs my hand and places a kiss on it as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Maybe we can meet again before I leave?" he gives me a look as if he knows the answer already. He eyes meet mine and I can't help but look.

A slight blush appears on my pale skin and I snatch my hand away from his. "I don't think so and it was a pleasure. Come on Ser-Berry, Mom.' I grab Ser's hand and start walking away. Once I'm about a yard away from the prince I hear him starting to call more name. _Ugh can this week get any worse?_

**Oh yes it can…..Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be sure to keep up my pace. **

**See you soon,**

**-Paris**


	5. Important AN

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a few weeks and I'm sorry to say this is not an update. Don't be sad! I will post the next chapter sometime this upcoming week. I am posting this note because I'm looking for a BETA. I want my writing to improve and I feel with some help it will. Even if I don't get a Beta a.s.a.p. that does not mean I'll stop writing. If you would like to be or know someone who you think will be a good Beta please PM me. **

**I'm looking for someone**

*** who has written before**

*** who is good with grammar, spelling, etc.**

*** who can makes sentences/paragraphs flow**

*** who can contribute ideas **

*** who is on this website enough or has an email so that when I message them I won't have to make the wait for updates longer**

**Now I know that there will probably be no one who fits this perfectly but I'm hoping someone can do most of the important stuff. Please PM me if you find someone. I'll be posting soon so don't give up yet.**

**See you soon,**

**-Paris**


End file.
